I Know You
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: An epilogue of sorts; Maleficent's happy ending.


**So I absolutely loved this movie, and came out hard core shipping this paring so in the spur of the moment I suddenly wrote a one-shot of what I think should have been the ending! Enjoy xx**

Maleficent wasn't sure how she felt as she saw Stefan lying motionless on the cold ground. She had loved him, maybe a part of her still did, but he betrayed her for power. Her lack of grief scared her as she started at the pool of blood surrounding him, he left such a gaping hole in her heart and over time it must have unknowingly healed. Maybe it was from her 'Beastie', her attachment to the girl whose parents ruined her life scared her. Or maybe it was from her substitute wings, Diaval. He had been her companion for 16 years and she'd only just realize how happy he made her. But she knew it was time to let him go, he had well and truly paid back her debt and he deserved his freedom. It would be devastating, she might feel hurt, but she would rather be alone then force him to be somewhere he doesn't want to be with, stuck with someone who he may not like. She would just have to be a big girl and move on, her Beastie wouldn't leave her, and she'll at least be a little bit more complete.

-  
The smile that was gracing Aurora's beautiful face had made Maleficent feel so warm. Telling her that she was now Queen of the Moors was something Maleficent was happy to do. She knew her Beastie would be a much kinder Queen than she was and be able to unite the human and magical worlds. It gave her great joy to relinquish the position and be able to put that time of her life behind her. Now as Aurora embraced Phillip, the young man that was so clearly made for her, she headed over to Diaval to do something that would indeed break her heart but was the right thing to do.  
"I need to speak with you," she said, a firm tone hiding the emotions she was feeling.  
"Of course," Diaval replied as he followed his retreating mistress further into the Moors away from prying pixies. They stopped beside the lake, close to where she was on the horrible night her wings got stolen, but with them on her back once more she felt safe here again.  
"I just wanted to tell you that you've been an amazing companion all these years, but you have served your time and saved my life just like I saved yours. And for that reason I wish to set you free, it would be selfish of me to keep you here" Maleficent said, her eyes watering but no tears fell. She didn't want to guilt Diaval into staying.  
"Oh." Diaval muttered, hurt that she was letting him go "But what if I desired to stay?"  
"Of course I'll let you stay. The Moors are just as much your home as mine" she answered, feeling a little more hopeful that she would be able to see him on occasion.  
"No, not in the Moors, I meant staying with you," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady and hide his emotions.  
"But why would you want to stay with me? I caged you?" She whispered, her teeth gnawing her plump lips as a tear spilled over her lower lashes down her prominent cheek.  
"Because I've grown too close to you to leave your side, in fact I don't think I'd ever want to," he said as he wiped the tear of her cheek tenderly.  
"Oh."  
"Whether you return my feelings or not I love you Maleficent. I love how strong you are, I love how you are still kind after all you've been put through. I love that you had it in your heart to care for the daughter of a man who betrayed you and treated her as your own. I will be forever grateful that you saved me, and I will tell the world how much I love you. Because I do…I love you my evil Mistress and I just hope you return my feelings,"  
"I love you too," a shocked Maleficent whispered, inaudibly. Surprised that someone could love her after all she'd done, surprised that someone clearly warmer than Stefan wanted her.  
"What was that?" Diaval asked, thinking he was being rejected.  
"I love you too, you silly raven!" She said as she kissed his scarred check and then, what she had wanted to so for so many years, his lips. Diaval smiled as the shock wore off and returned the kiss with just as much passion.

Princess Aurora, who had come to look for her fairy godmother, smiled at the sight before her. She knew if this wasn't true love, than it didn't exist. 

_**I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream…**_


End file.
